life of the lost
by angel1704
Summary: a princess runs away from her betrothed and meets two brothers who does she fall for?


The day I woke up on an island far from home I knew I was going to die. I didn't know how to find food and I was losing blood fast. When I was coming up to a shore a piece of glass cut my leg open. So I ripped the skirt part of my royal blue nightdress and tied it to my wounded leg. Also hi my name is Reina I'm am a 17-year-old girl that thought it would be fun to leave her family and steal a boat. But with my luck, the boat had no food or water and was low on gas. Should I tell you why I left? Well, you are reading this so I guess you want to know. I was going to get my father's kingdom on my birthday because he is king of the lovely kingdom of the Bellona. Yep, I ran away from everything. I am Reina the runaway princess you probably wonder why I ran away. There is a reason I ran away I did because to get the crown to my father's kingdom I have to marry this man named Trace king of Halle. He is a gold digging thrown stealing no one. I never even meet him but he is old I think about 21 that is 3 years older than me. Also, he is the king of a place that no one ever dares to go it is said that once you enter your life will be cursed. Also, he should be married already. he should have been married by the time he was 18 and I heard he did have one wife but she cheated on him and bore a child with a farmer. I do feel bad for him but I wonder what he did to make her not love him. People do say he is good looking but does that matter is he happy. If we did get married would he love me back? I am never going to meet him and I never want too. If I would have stayed at the palace I would probably be getting for my birthday ball and week later my royal wedding engagement but I wouldn't be happy. It's not just that I would have to get married to him it's just that I have to get married to get the crown and I can't marry who I love and not have to marry who my parents pick for me. What if I don't even want to marry what is the point of it they are never happy anyway. So now i am on an island. I have no idea where i am. I should walk around and see if i can find any living thing. I got up limping and blood running down my leg the bandage didn't even help. Even if I try to find someone will they try to kill me. What if I don't know their language. What do I say '' I Come in peace ". Maybe they know one of the 5 languages I know. I only know 5 because my kingdom is mixed people from all over. I saw something move but I don't know what it is so I get closer. I think it is a Platus. A Platus is a creature that helps out a person in need. I think I qualify but first, I have to find where it is perched. Lucky me I found it they are hard to spot because they are small and green like the trees. I will ask it where other forms of life on his island. I heard that they take you right to what you want. I followed the little and it took me to a little hut but it looked vacant but it also looked nice and warm and cozy. so I walked up to it and looked through the window and no one was in the hut so I went to open the door. I heard a rumble in the bushes and turned to look but saw nothing so I hurried and walked in. It was beautiful with the tropical flowers I walked around there was a room with this big bed and everything you could ever want or need in a home. I laid on the bed and thought about my old life but never once did it come to my mind that if it is so nice in here that a person had to build it and that the person might come back to his or her home. I fell asleep and woke up looking at an apple on the bed and a fresh bandage on my leg. I was still in the same dress but I found a new dress near my bed. It was nothing like the one I had on it looked like it was made of animal skin and was just a man shirt that was really big. i put it on and it it was soft on my salty skin. i ate the apple as fast as i could. it was so good i looked back on the bed and found out that there was a note that just said ''water''

so I looked out the window at the water but saw nothing so I put my slippers on and walked outside. Still no one so I just walked down the beach. Then I saw a thing swimming in the water not just one but 2. I think they saw me because they started to swim ashore. They looked alike and both said hi. I just sat there. They must be brothers or twins. But the biggest question I had was how did they get here and why. They then walked up to me.

'' hi my name is Tegan and this is my brother Silas we are from an island not far from here. We own this land and would like to ask you how you found it.''

I couldn't answer the question if they found out who I was they would try to take me back to my kingdom so I lied and said '' I am Haltha I am from the island of Halle. I am here because my ship broke down''. They both laughed and Tegan said '' why is such a beautiful young lady sailing during a storm.'' all I could do was blush. Then Silas turned and said '' Tegan we should take her back she must be hungry she only ate an apple''. I was hungry I didn't eat for like 3 days and with that said I felt really dizzy and I passed out. will I was asleep I dream and what I was dreaming was that I was on an island and couldn't find people but then these two boys found me. one named Silas that had brown hair and green eyes and his twin brother Tegan and he looked like Silas just not as tall and not as muscular. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. I dreamed they were swimming and I ran in but I sank and I called out for them. the next thing I know I wake up and both of the boys are running in the room. "are you okay Haltha. You called us. You fell pretty hard." asked Silas "we made you food". It looks so good but I have no clue what it is. "Where I live we don't live near the sea." I shouldn't have said that because Halle I covered with evil sea creatures. I was nervous so I said, "I am kidding I eat this all the time." Silas said '' I have a brother that lives on Halle and but we stopped talking a long time ago.'' after he became... read next chapter to find out


End file.
